Rockman Naruto Reborn
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: La historia se olvida, se pierde o desaparece. Pero algo es negado a ser olvidado y destruido. ¿Acaso es la suerte o la maldición de cierto genin de encontrar esto? Ahora un poder olvidado volverá a ver la luz de la vida, a través de Uzumaki Naruto ¿Pero el seguirá o se perderá en el? ¿En la infinita posibilidad del zero?
1. Chapter 1

_**"El camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones"**_

Pocas veces en la vida las palabras pueden estar tan cargadas de verdad, muchos lograran ver como en sus buenas acciones se voltearan y generara dolor en alguien, aun cuando uno no lo busca. Pero pocos pueden pensar que luego de que sus ojos se cierren, de ya no estar en este mundo. Esa buena intención desencadenaría el fin de todo un mundo.

Nadie espero que la creación de una maquina pensante, de poder elegir sus propias acciones pudiera existir, no después de 10, 50 o incluso 100 años. Pero a veces la realidad supera la ficción y la realidad puede volverse en pesadilla, aun cuando de esa buena acción dejada por alguien más fuera tomada y tratada de expandirse por otros.

El descubrimiento, la exanimación y luego la réplica trajo asombro y el pensar de un mejor futuro. Pero solo fue la primera piedra puesta para la muerte, las maquinas ahora pensantes, libres de reglas empezaron a retorcerse, sus mentes a llenarse de oscuros pensamientos, un virus dijeron muchos, al final eran maquinas por más humanizadas fueran, puede ser que por ese motivo muchas eran construidas con formas de animales antropomórficos, un intento de desligar las reacciones tan humanas que podían tener estas construcciones del hombre.

El original, el llamado androide sintió culpa, el horror de que todo esto naciera de él ¿Qué lo hizo diferente al resto? ¿Que se paso por alto en sus análisis para que el no sucumbiera como lo hizo las creaciones basadas en él? Esa ya no importaba ya que el peso estaba en sus hombros y buscaría su redención ¿Pero acaso la creación de nuevas maquinas de combate para cazar y destruir a los renegados fue la mejor idea? ¿De que se uniera a ellos? Si uno pudiera recordar todas las antiguas historias se pensaría que no lo fue.

Ya nadie recuerda el pasado, ya no queda nadie para contar de los horrores de las guerras de las maquinas contra la humanidad, no queda ningún registro que sea un testigo de estas tragedias. Incluso si aun las hubiera nadie podría entenderlas, la nueva humanidad no conoce lo que sus ancestros crearon alguna vez. Solo conocen la guerra y el conflicto. Conocían antes el gran árbol, la diosa que devoro el fruto, el nuevo poder llamado Chakra, el sabio con los ojos extraños, sus enseñanzas. Y una vez más las buenas intenciones forman el camino al infierno.

La humanidad está condenada a repetir la misma historia, la misma melodía de sangre y muerte. ¿Pero qué pasaría si algo de ese antiguo pasado lograra surgir? ¿De desenterrarse de las arenas de pasado? ¿Traerá la paz a un mundo renovado pero en conflicto o destruirá el mundo para una vez más comenzar su ciclo de renovación? Las posibilidades son infinitas y más cuando estas marcado con el "Zero".

**Usualmente no soy de dejar comentarios en lo que escribo pero creo que cambiare eso con este "renacer" No sé cuantas veces me había dicho que haría esto, no recuerdo si hubo varias personas que me pedían permiso para continuarlo. Di mi permiso a ****Kamen Rider Predator**** para el hacer desde cero este proyecto pero con la condición de que si yo deseaba volvería a indicar el mío el debía aclarar que este fue mi trabajo.**

**Bueno eso fue hace ya un poco más de un año y el como muchos deben estar ocupados en su día a día ya que no he visto que publicara algo. Cuando uno no tiene tantas cosas en la mente piensa que seguirá escribiendo, que podrá terminar sus proyectos pero la realidad es una perra que te golpea y luego te sonríe, solo para darte más golpes. Bueno creo que hubo un quiebre en mi mente y mi locura me obligo a escribir esto**

**¿Acaso lo hare realmente? ¿Este fic volverá a ver la luz de la vida? Me da dolor borrar el antiguo ya que es la única copia que tengo de ese proyecto, anotaciones y bocetos de otros capítulos se perdieron y creo que este puede merecer una segunda oportunidad. Solo si alguien se emociona y comienza a escribirme dejare unos puntos claros.**

**Si ****Kamen Rider Predator**** comienza su propio fic deben recordar que el tiene mi absoluto permiso para hacerlo, si dejaran criticas por favor no pregunten o pidan de que publique de forma rápida, tengo mi vida, mi trabajo y lo más importante mi relación en primeras posiciones. Escribir fics no es prioridad para mí pero si deseo tratar de recuperar esa vieja alegría cuando lo hacía y publicaba.**

**Si más que decir, bienvenidos a Rockman Naruto. Este será un viaje muy accidentado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, tratando de enderezarse un joven rubio miro desorientado en donde estaba para rápidamente reconocer la habitación, ya había estado muchas veces en su vida para reconocer perfectamente una de las habitaciones del hospital de Konoha pero la pregunta ¿Por qué estaba alli? -Es bueno verte despierto Naruto-kun- hablo la voz de un anciano al otro lado de la habitación. Uzumaki Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar en la entrada de la habitación el rostro arrugado de un hombre delgado y viejo, usando unas túnicas blancas con un sombrero con el kanji de fuego escrita en el -Jiji...¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero por dentro estaba preocupado ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada luego de tomar la misión de hoy?

Sarutobi Hiruze se acerco a la única silla al lado de la cama, con tranquilidad se sentó, quitándose el sombrero para dejarlo sobre la cama miro con calma al joven Genin que consideraba como un nieto -Eso es algo que también quisiera saber Naruto-kun ¿Puedes recordar todo lo que paso el día de hoy?- pregunto el Hokage. Naruto cerro los ojos tratando de recordar los eventos de su día, despertándose tarde, desayunando a toda prisa su ramen para luego reunirse con su equipo, de lo molesta que estaba su compañera Sakura y lo indiferente de su compañero Sasuke. La tardanza de dos horas de su Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi el cual los llevo directo a una tonta misión rango D, pasear a los perros mas jóvenes del clan Inuzuka lo cual a el le toco el más grande y enérgico, arrastrándolo a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y luego -No puedo recordar luego de que ese perro me arrastrara hasta un campo. Puedo recordar desde la mañana pero desde allí es blanco hasta este momento Jiji- el rostro arrugado de Hiruzen mostro unas leves arrugas más en su frente pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de preocupación -Es algo preocupante escuchar eso Naruto-kun. Hoy en la tarde tu equipo y tu fueron atacados por un shinobi desconocido, nadie fue herido de gravedad pero estamos tratando de recopilar todos los sucesos. Trata de esforzarte un poco más en recordar- Aun cuando el tono era lento, había un tono de orden en sus palabras.

Naruto trato una vez más en recordar algo, por unos breves momento su rostro mostro dolor pero entre el dolor pequeñas imágenes llegaron a su mente -Un pozo, recuerdo caer en algo similar a un pozo luego...un pasillo y...y...algo escrito en una pared pero no logro recordarlo bien- susurro el joven genin. El Hokage agarro cerca de una mesa auxiliar un papel y lápiz, sin decir nada se los puso en frente de Naruto el cual lo miro por un momento pero pudo comprender rápidamente porque, con lentitud trato de recordar lo que vio en la pared de ese lugar pero solo fueron tres lineas, dos horizontales y en medio una en diagonal. Sarutobi lo miro por unos momentos -No es algo que pueda reconocer en algún momento de mi vida Naruto-kun ¿Seguro que no puedes recordar algo más?- la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una leve negación, con calma levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Naruto revolviendo un poco su cabello rubio -Si logras recordar algo más infórmame, hasta el más pequeño detalle puede ser una clave importante para entender como paso esto. Descanso Naruto-kun, en unos días el Equipo 7 volverá a estar haciendo sus misiones y entrenamientos- se despidio el Hokage levantándose de la silla para salir con calma de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerro la cabeza del Genin cayo en la almohada, sus ojos azules miraban el techo blanco mientras los olores de medicamentos entraban por su nariz, con lentitud cerro sus ojos tratando de descansar. Afuera en el pasillo Sarutobi tenía un semblante entre la preocupación y la molestia, a su lado apareció uno de sus ANBU el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo sin levanta su cabeza -Hokage-sama- susurro la voz de una mujer joven -¿Algún avance en la investigación del campo de entrenamiento 17?- pregunto sin si quiera mirar, el ANBU con máscara de Neko no se inmuto por el tono de voz severo de su líder -Hasta ahora nada, los rastros de chakra residual pertenecen a Hatake Kakashi y a Uchiha Sasuke, rastros de zonas quemadas indican uso de por lo menos un Jutsu Katon. Otro rastro demuestra el uso de un Raiton, los demás indicios de otros ataques son desconocidos, no hemos podido aun determinar la naturaleza o...incluso si son basados en Chakra- este detalle hizo que los ojos del sandaime miraran por un momento a su subordinado para luego mirar al frente -Quiero que terminen de investigar y lleven todo con Nara Shikaku. Quiero saber cómo demonios un equipo Genin y su sensei fueron atacados dentro del pueblo y el culpable desaparecer sin dejar rastro- Ordeno con severidad Sarutobi comenzando a caminar por el pasillo sin siquiera mirar a la mujer ANBU, esta asintió para luego desaparecer.

En una habitación totalmente cerrada varias personas estaban reunidas, sus rostro severos miraban con semblantes serios tanto al tercer Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, a su lado estaba derecho estaba un hombre de cabello negro atado dándole una forma de piña, una pequeña barba de chivo y dos cicatrices en el lado derecho de su rostro, uno desde su quijada hasta por encima de su nariz y la otra sobre su ojo derecho, aun cuando su rostro mostraba aburrimiento sus ojos mostraban una gran concentración ante toda la información en la mesa -Damos comienzo a esta reunión de emergencia, el Equipo 7 liderado por el Jounin Hatake Kakashi y su equipo Genin, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, fueron atacado durante su misión de Rango D dentro del pueblo alrededor de las 12 horas del día de hoy. El suceso ocurrió dentro del campo de entrenamiento 17, la información recopilada hasta el momento solo puede darnos una leve pista del shinobi atacante- explico el Hokage ante los hombres y mujeres frente a el -La cual es poca, incluso algunas descripciones son extrañas Hokage-Sama- hablo un hombre de cabello rubio color paja y ojos aguamarinos mientras leía el informe, su cabello era largo amarrado por una coleta alta y su rostro mostraba cierto cansancio -Concuerdo con Inochi Hokage-Sama. Desde la ropa hasta las armas parecen sacadas de un cuento extravagante ¿Cabello moviéndose como fuego?- pregunto alzando una ceja un hombre de contextura bastante robusta, su rostro poseía dos marcas moradas en forma de líneas que terminaban bajo sus ojos cerrados, su cabello parecía ser de un rojo apagado.

Hiruzen miro tanto a Yamanaka Inochi como a Akimichi Chōza, ambos líderes de sus respetivos clanes como compañeros de su comandante Jounin Nara Shikaku el cual estaba a su lado y aun no había hablado -Las descripciones fueron dadas por Hateka-San y fueron respaldas tanto como por los Genin Uchiha y Haruno- hablo con calma el anciano Hokage -¿Qué paso con la información dada por el Genin Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto de forma lenta un hombre con la mitad del lado derecho de su rostro vendado y con una cicatriz en forma de x en su barbilla, el Sandaime contuvo una mueca ante las palabras de su antiguo compañero y "asesor" Shimura Danzō. Antes de que pudiera responder Shikaku se adelanto -El Genin Uzumaki fue junto con su Jounin sensei de los mas atacados del equipo 7, el equipo ANBU que llego lo encontró un poco alejado donde estaba su equipo pero presentaba muchas heridas abiertas al igual que signos de un agotamiento medio de Chakra, tuvo que ser atendido de emergencia en el campo para prevenir mas pérdida de sangre, el examen posterior demostró incluso varias fisuras de hueso en muchas áreas de su cuerpo. Su entrevista demostró que no puede recordar mucho del ataque pero que su atacante logro colarse dentro del pueblo usando un túnel. El equipo ANBU descubrió rastros de este túnel pero colapsado lo cual indica que nuestro infiltrado escapo y eliminando posibles pistas sobre el- explico el Nara con calma.

Todos los reunidos en la sala estaban callados, asimilando y analizando tanto el informe en sus manos como la información dada por el comándate Jounin, Danzō guardo silencio, sin dejar mostrar ninguna emoción en su tuerto rostro -¿Se encontró algún indicio de donde se origino el túnel o si se expande a otras partes de la aldea?- pregunto una mujer de rostro algo salvaje el cual era acentuado por las marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos afilados y cabello puntiagudo -Lastimosamente no, el colapso de la entrada en el campo N° 17 ha sido lo suficiente grande para no poder determinar en que dirección viene o si había más túneles- respondió Shikaku mirando distraídamente los documentos en sus manos aunque todos en la sala sabían que el líder del clan Nara estaba analizando todo dato de estos y buscando algún detalle que se hubiera perdido -Entonces estamos en una situación bastante alarmante, no solo un shinobi desconocido ha entrado al pueblo, ataco a un grupo de Genins el cual tiene como integrante al último Uchiha leal de Konoha sino que no sabemos si aun sigue dentro, si hay más de estos túneles que podría usar para desplazarse libremente ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo para solucionar esto Hiruzen?- pregunto con dureza una mujer mayor, cercana a la edad del Hokage, su cabello grisáceo estaba recogido en un moño único el cual era sujeto por una larga aguja de pelo -No creo que es forma de hablarle al Hokage concejal Utatane, varios miembros del clan Hyuuga han sido desplegados por el pueblo para examinar los terrenos en buscas de posibles túneles- respondió con calma un hombre de rostro severo y cabello largo pero lo más llamativo de él era sus ojos pálidos sin pupilas. El Sandaime ignoro a su antigua compañera de escuadrón para observar a otro de sus compañeros -¿Algo que quiera agregar concejal Shimura?- pregunto con calma, muchos ojos se fijaron en el hombre vendado el cual ni se inmuto, tanto por la pregunta del Hogake como de las miradas de todos los lideres de clanes dentro del pueblo -Nada Hogake-sama- fue su respuesta tranquila.

La reunión se mantuvo por otros 20 minutos para luego por orden de Sarutobi dar concluida, los lideres de clanes fueron los primeros en irse, seguido por los concejales del Hokage, dos de ellos con caras de molestia. Cuando solo quedaron el Hogake y el líder Nara, Sarutobi toco algo debajo del escritorio donde estaba sentado, en segundos varios sellos brillaron tanto en el suelo como en paredes y techo por unos segundos para luego desaparecer -Ahora que la habitación está sellada de cualquier fuga, quiero sus opiniones en esto- hablo con tono calmado el anciano, al lado de Shikaku un ANBU apareció, su máscara blanca tenía la forma de un dragón -¿Por qué se omitió el verdadero estado de daño de Uzumaki?- pregunto de una el Nara pero en vez de responder el viejo líder fue la voz gruesa del ANBU en hablar -El 85% de los huesos del Genin Uzumaki Naruto sufrieron varias fisuras y un 10% se rompieron, sufrió varias heridas en casi todo su cuerpo que no se lograron identificar. Este estado puede ser comparado con un ataque sufrido hace algunos años en uno de sus cumpleaños, le tomo cerca de 72 horas para que la mayoría de sus heridas y fracturas pudieran sanar y 15 horas más para que los huesos rotos sanaran. Han pasado casi 9 horas y el Genin Uzumaki ha mostrado un total estado de recuperación de las heridas en su cuerpo, las fisuras de sus huesos han sanado y los huesos rotos están en proceso de curación. La razón del porque sigue confinado en una habitación segura del Hospital es por vigilancia- ante esta información los ojos de Shikaku se abrieron y miraron a su líder. Hiruzen había colocado su pipa en su boca mientras su comándate ANBU daba el verdadero informe de su casi nieto pero nunca prendió el tabaco, solo mordía la punta -Creo que puedes entender porque se "adorno" el informe. Esta aceleración de su curación es en simples palabras, ridículamente rápida. Se verifico el sello creyendo que pudo haber un daño pero no fue el caso. Otro detalle del informe que fue omitido fue que la descripción de un arma que el shinobi enemigo portaba, según palabras de Kakashi era muy similar a la Raijin no Ken de mi sensei- dijo con seriedad el Hokage.

Si la parte de la curación dejo tanto sorprendido al perezoso Nara como levemente atemorizado de una fuga posible de cierto demonio kitsune, esta nueva fue una gran sorpresa -Mendokuse. Por similar espero que no quiera decir que es la misma- dijo mirando a Sarutobi a los ojos pero este negó con la cabeza -El arma según Kakashi, aunque presentaba muchas similitudes también había varias diferencias, la hoja de la espada era de un color verde en comparación del amarillo de la Raijin, también no emitía un chakra raiton, la mayor diferencia eran tanto la hoja como la empuñadora, el Raijin no Ken su hoja era alargada y la empuñadora es semejante a una Vajra, la del shinobi enemigo era más parecida a un chokuto y su empuñadora era "un tubo blanco". Otro detalle que se omitió fue la armadura que portaba ¿Cuál es tu opinión sincera sobre esto Shikaku?- pregunto con calma el Hokage. El Nara suspiro tomando del informe un boceto, no era la primera vez que lo veía o de haber leído el texto anexo del informe en donde el Jounin de pelo blanco se quejo sobre las cantidades de veces que tuvo que describir a su atacante ya que el dibujante lo hacía mal -Si no fuera porque afirmo de que uso su sharingan, recomendaría unas cuantas sesiones de terapia con Inochi. El...boceto es extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra. El pelo con movimiento pudo haber sido un Genjutsu, un rasgo extraño o incluso un jutsu desconocido. Jiraiya-Sama es conocido por el uso de su Hari Jizō y sus variaciones pero el resto de el. No solo la chaqueta que usaba que parecía lo más normal del conjunto, el resto de su ropa lo protegía totalmente de los Kunais y Shurikens de Kakashi, indico que incluso un Kunia cargado con su Raiton a penas logro hacer un daño leve y solo porque este uso su brazo para desviarlo. Lo único que tengo que decir es; Mendokuse- se expreso el Nara dejando el boceto en la mesa.

Hiruzen con un leve movimiento de sus dedos y una pequeña muestra de su chakra Katon encendió su pipa, con calma recogió la hoja para ver una vez más al shinobi que ataco dentro de su hogar. Llamarlo shinobi no cuadraba mucho pero en su larga vida no solo como Hogake sino como un ninja de Konoha le había mostrado muchas cosas raras. Pero llamar de otra forma a este sujeto no podía encajar en el pero llamarlo como un ninja tampoco, era una enigma. Su cabeza estaba cubierta totalmente por un casco negro lo más semejante a este podría ser el de un samurai pero solo en una ligera forma, no tenia placas visibles o sueltas, otro de sus rasgos llamativos era los cuernos rojos que nacían desde la frente y se alargaban hasta la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo desde el punto de origen de estos estaba una joya triangular que según Kakashi era de un color esmeralda y parecía brillar por su propia cuenta. Otro rasgo era que a los lados por debajo de la altura de los ojos era otros cuernos blancos con rojo que tenían una leve inclinación, por ultimo era que el casco poseía una máscara blanca lisa que no dejaba ver ningún rasgo, no había orificios para la boca, nariz u ojos, solo otro cristal rojo alargado horizontal que estaba a la altura de los ojos.

No había forma de tener algún vistazo, Kakashi intento ver algo a través del cristal pero solo pudo ver su reflejo cuando logro acercarse a su atacante. Si no fuera por la gravedad de todo, el texto anexado por Kakashi hubiera dado risa 'Gai seguro alabaría la juventud de su ropa' leyó mentalmente esa frase y no pudo negar algo de verdad. Maito Gai hubiera dicho algo así ya que el atacante compartía cierta similitudes. Aun cuando uno podría pensar en qué clase de estado mental uno debe estar para usar algo así, la "armadura" demostró ser algo nunca visto en resistencia. Kakashi afirmo mientras agitaba su mano fracturada que aunque parecía usar un mono completo negro, la tela era más dura que el acero, peor eran las botas y guanteletes rojos con dorado que demostraron ser letales. Sasuke trato de hacer una patada a su pierna en un intento de desequilibrarlo pero provoco casi una fractura en la pierna del Genin. La única pieza que Shikaku menciono como normal era la chaqueta roja, levemente parecida a las que los Chunin y Jounin usaban solo que sin los bolsillos característicos, también era más corta que la de sus shinobis las cuales llegaban hasta la cintura para proteger los órganos, la del intruso solo llegaba cubrir un poco hasta la mitad de su estomago. -Se puede decir que intento por todo los medios destacar y a su vez no mostrar una posible afiliación a alguna aldea hostil. Pero por mas ridículo que se vea es preocupante la dureza de esta ropa llegando incluso a poder soportar el ataque directo de un Kunai mejorado con Raiton. Puede que si hubiera sido Asuma usando sus Chakura Tō con su chakra Fūton, un daño bastante fuerte se hubiera producido pero no podemos especular nada. Ryu tu informe- ordeno el Hokage.

El ANBU con máscara de dragón no se movió incluso al comenzar a hablar -El campo de Entrenamiento 17 fue examinado a fondo, ningún rastro de otro túnel fue encontrado. La búsqueda por toda la aldea dio frutos mixtos, se encontraron algunos depósitos en casas de civiles que se construyeron de forma ilegal. Aunque algunos eran solo para usarse como lugar de refugio en caso de un ataque otros demostraron ser usados como antiguos sitios de reunión para grupos que en el pasado hostigaron a Uzumaki Naruto. Inu, Usagi y Kuma junto con algunos miembros del Clan Hyuga encontraron entradas a túneles en lugares muy bien escondidos pero alejados de edificios de vital importancia a la Aldea, por el estado de estos parece que no han sido usados en años pero algo me dice que esto fue montado para despistarnos. Hare que mis mejores sensores recorran bien los túneles- explico el Líder de ANBU. El viejo Hokage tenía un semblante de molestia ya que tenía una leve idea de que serian esos túneles, lo que más le molestaba era que estaban aun intactos -Hazlo mientras yo tendré una charla con uno de mis viejos compañeros de equipo. Creo que por el momento debemos dar terminado esta reunión. Quiero en los próximos días informenes detallados de cualquier cosa encontrada, por más tonta que sea- Ordeno el Hokage apagando su pipa y desactivando los sellos de la sala, Ryu desapareció de inmediato mientras que el Nara resoplo molesto para luego irse de forma lenta de sala, dejando a solas al viejo hombre 'Un ataque dentro de la Aldea, si Tobimara-Sensei estuviera vivo me estaría regañando con una golpiza hasta que mi cuerpo no fuera más que una masa de hematomas' pensó con un suspiro y un leve dolor fantasma recordando un castigo muy parecido en su juventud.

Examinando una vez más el boceto su cerebro trato de entenderlo, tratando de encontrar alguna memoria de algo que se asemejara que hubiera visto o leído en su larga vida pero no logro nada -Que dolor de cabeza será esto mañana en la mañana, maldición Minato. Me dejaste de nuevo a cargo de la aldea y tu hijo aun de alguna u otra forma solo recibe dolor. Kushina seguro está esperando mi muerte para encontrar la forma de matarme de nuevo- susurro cansando, mostrando un rostro derrotado y senil. Ordenando todos los papeles los recogió para llevárselos, por más que los haya leído esperaba encontrar alguna pieza faltante a todo este caos, esperando entender como paso todo.

Lejos de la Torre, dentro de una habitación custodiada por dos ANBUS, el joven rubio descansaba, moviéndose de vez en cuando, soñando con rostros que nunca había visto, lugares que no comprendía, con la risa de un maniático que solo deseaba el fin de todo. Nadie noto por debajo de las sabanas que lo cubrían el pequeño hilo de liquido plateado que se movía por su pierna para luego introducirse en su piel.


End file.
